The technology used to implement computational device user interfaces is both varied and continually advancing. These technologies run the gamut, and include dedicated hardware interfaces (e.g., keyboard, mouse, etc.), touch screen interfaces, and more recently gesture recognition systems, just to name a few. As is generally known, gesture recognition systems are generally configured to detect movement of an object, such as a part of a human body (e.g., a hand), identify such movement as a particular stimulus (e.g., a gesture), and classify the stimulus as an input to the computational device.
In recent years, aircraft control systems (e.g., avionics systems) have become increasingly electronic and integrated with on-board computers. When combined with recent advances in gesture recognition software and hardware, there is now interest in using gesture commands to control various avionics system functions. Yet, despite these recent advances, presently known gesture recognition systems may not be able to meet the varying levels of hardware and software criticality or the flight crew procedures currently implemented by regulatory authorities that are designed to assure a very high likelihood of error free operability. Assurance that a gesture recognition system is working properly is important especially in special situations where a gesture recognition system or certain gesture sensitivities (e.g. a small depth of motion) may only be used during certain phases of flight or only in specific situations, where prior assurance that the system is operational is highly desirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for operating an avionics system having gesture command capability that provides assurances of operation, allows the flight crew to interact in a manner consistent with modern flight deck procedures, and is capable of meeting operability assurance requirements of regulatory authorities. The present invention addresses at least this need.